


A Knight's Passion

by Artikaa



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, talesfemslashweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artikaa/pseuds/Artikaa
Summary: A smutty oneshot for Alisha/Rose.Prompt: PassionA fic for Tales of Femslash Week 2017





	A Knight's Passion

The Sparrowfeathers were back in Ladylake, though this time they were actually on official merchant business. The last time they’d entered the city it was under the cover of night, and their visit ended with Rose’s blade french kissing some noble’s throat.

But, you know, work was work.

Rose stretched her arms above her head, enjoying the sun on her skin. The world was gettting a lot darker, but they would remain the same. As she sent her people throughout the town to sell, barter, trade, and gather information, Rose spun on her heel and walked through the market. There were plenty of stalls lining the street, with no shortage of customers flitting between them, arms full and smiles wide.

Rose watched a child jump from his mother’s arms and dash towards a pastry vendor, begging for a sweet. His mother shook her head, her lips moving but distant enough away that Rose couldn’t hear. She watched idly, a smile creeping its way across her lips. They were all that young once.

As the child continued to beg his mother, another woman stepped up beside them. Rose recognized her at once: Princess Alisha of Ladylake. Those bright green eyes and charming, innocent smile were recognizable anywhere.

They hadn’t met personally, but it was Rose’s line of work to know who she was. Her feet carried her across the market as Alisha pointed behind the counter of the pastry vendor. She received a small parcel and knelt before the child, handing it to him with a smile.

“There you are,” she said to the boy. “Now pay mind to your mother, alright? Only good boys get sweets.”

The mother placed a careful hand on her son’s shoulder and smiled gently at the princess, urging her son to say thank you before she led him away.

Rose stepped up beside Alisha as she watched the small family leave. “Now she’ll have a hyperactive, sugar-driven child to deal with. You’re a saint.”

Alisha turned to the other woman, her eyes narrow as she attempted to recognize her. “And you’re a Sparrowfeather, aren’t you?”

Rose raised her brows, surprised to be recognized. “And how, pray tell, does the princess know my face?”

“It’s my duty to know the people I serve,” she said. “And I saw you enter the city.”

She nodded slowly, her read hair blowing with the wind. She swept it away from her face. “Oh, so now you’re watching me? I’m honored to be a princess’s priority.”

Rose could swear she saw Alisha blush, but she quickly turned her head, breaking eye contact. “Don’t be absurd.” Alisha’s eyes were trained on the ground, and Rose couldn’t help but smile. She might be deluded, but it definietly seemed like Alisha wanted to continue speaking with her. Was she sure? Absolutely not.

But the princess was cute, and there was no real reason for Rose _not_ to flirt with her.

“So, what brings you to this side of town?” Rose asked, walking down the street in hopes Alisha would follow.

She did. “I’m just supervising transactions. I heard the sparrowfeathers were in town, after all.”

“Ah, so you’re here for me?”

“More or less.”

Rose halted at that, turning to face the princess. She had expected her to laugh it off or react with some level of shyness at Rose’s brash comments, but Alisha was flowing in the conversation. Almost... flirting back?

They talked as they walked through the streets of Ladylake, until the sun began to set and the market emptied of crowds, straglers, and, finally, merchants. Rose let her eyes wander to the moon rising, then glanced over to her companion. Alisha was smiling and she seemed relaxed. It almost made Rose’s heart ache, seeing her this way—all the time she’d seen her in pasing before she was stiff with duty, concentrating only on her job as a princess and a knight.

“Hey,” Rose said. Alisha met her gaze gently, her lips curling into a faint smile. “Are you hungry?”

Rose led Alisha to the Inn. When she stepped through the door the innkeeper waved her over, recognizing her immediately. When Alisha followed her through, the innkeeper’s back became stiff. She spoke far more formally than she normally would, even as Rose requested the house special for her and her friend.

Soon, they were sitting at a table with a warm plate of food. Alisha’s eyes narrowed as she inspected the dish. “It’s quite different than the food we eat at my estate,” she said, “but it smells delicious.”

Rose had already began eating, spooning the hot meat and potatoes into her mouth. She breathed through her teeth as the meat scalded her tongue, but the sweet juices ran across her tastebuds. It was glorious. “Just try it.”

Alisha blew on her bite tentatively before eating, and her face lit up. They ate in silence, devouring their meals until their plates were empty. Rose grabbed a biscuit from the center of the table and ripped it in half, handing Alisha the other half. Alisha held it curiously as Rose wiped the juices off her plate and plopped the bisut into her mouth, cleaning her plate as flakey crumbs dusted her lips. Alisha followed suit.

“That was amazing,” Alisha said, brushing crumbs off her skirt. “How come I’ve never heard about such a dish before?”

“Because the innkeeper only makes it for super special customers.” Rose winked, and Alisha giggled in response before she let her eyes wander. Rose knew without even having to check that the people in the inn were probably watching them. The princess herself was here, after all. She was bound to be noticed.

Alisha had realized this as well, her back straight once again as she dabbed a napkin daintily at the corner of her mouth.

“Hey, follow me,” Rose said, grabbing Alisha’s hand before she could protest. For some reason, the stiffness in the other woman’s shoulders was almost upsetting to look at. She wanted to to relax, to have fun, and to forget about her knighthood for just a moment.

She dragged Alisha into her room at the inn and shut the door behind them. Rose wasn’t sure what Alisha would make of the situation exactly, but when she turned Alisha had already made herself comfortable on the edge of the bed. Rose silently sat beside her, shedding the jacket she’d been wearing with a long sigh. “It’s been a long day,” she said as she stretched her arms out in front of her. “We deserve to relax!” She fell back on the bed, her arms spread out above her head.

Alisha laid down beside her slowly, and turned her head so they were laying eye to eye.

They stared at each other in silence, blinking slowly as time rolled by. Neither of them were sure how much time had passed, but at the end of it Rose sat up, almost frustrated in her movements, and pressed her lips against Alisha’s.

She expected the princess to push her away, but she didn’t. She kissed her back, her lips unpracticed but learning quickly. Rose rolled on top of Alisha and deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue between the other woman’s teeth and mingling with her own. Rose straddled her, her hands grabbing the blankets on either side of Alisha’s head. Alisha’s hands were tentatively resting on Rose’s waist as though she didn’t know what to do with them.

Rose lifted one of her hands, without breaking the kiss, and grabbed Alisha’s hand from her waist. She slid their hands over her stomach slowly, leading her delicate fingers to the mound of her breast. Alisha gasped, and Rose drew back.

“Hey, princess,” she said, breathless. “Are you okay with this?”

Alisha slowly lifted her other hand, the one still on Rose’s waist, and ran her fingers through Rose’s hair. “Yes,” she said, her voice a whisper. “I want this.” Alisha pulled Rose’s head down, pressing their lips back together, and that was all the confirmation Rose needed. She pulled their lips apart, and before Alisha could protest her moved them lower, kissing her jawline and neck. Rose brushed her teeth against the other woman’s collarbone before sucking on the delicate skin there. Alisha gasped at the sudden pain, and Rose released her skin, kissing the mark she’d left behind.

All this clothing was getting in her way. Rose leaned back, their hips level with eachother, and made pointed eye contact with Alisha as she slid her hand towards the hem of her own shirt. She pulled it off in one swift motion, leaving her bra in place, and leaned back down, pressing her breasts against Alisha’s as she swept in for another quick kiss.

Alisha was understanding the motions better now. She knew, of course, what to do, but Rose doubted if she had ever actually done it—but it didn’t matter. That was Alisha’s business, not hers, and she didn’t care either way. Alisha followed the motions Rose had led her through before and grabbed her chest. Rose smirked, her hand traveling to Alisha’s body as well. She brushed her thumb ofver one of the woman’s nipples and she gasped at the unfamiliar contact.

Rose massaged Alisha’s breast as she nibbled at her neck, leaving faint marks that wouldn’t last the night. She felt the strap of her bra slipping and did nothing to stop it, letting it shift and fall. She shrugged the other strap off and her breasts stood exposed. She reached her free hand back and undid the clasp quickly, throwing the piece of cloth across the room shamelessly. Alisha’s eyes widened, a blush forming across her cheeks, and she looked away. Rose didn’t mind—she knew she was just shy. She reached down to the edge of Alisha’s dress and hiked it up, eliciting a small squeak of panic from her companion. Rose stopped and made eye contact with Alisha, her hand resting on Alisha’s thigh until she swallowed and nodded, giving Rose permission to go forward.

She slid her hand up until her fingers met the lacy line that was her panties. She played with the hem, running her fingers along the sides and snapping them back gently. Rose watched Alisha’s face twisting as though she wanted something more, but she couldn’t bring herself to say it or act upon it. Rose retracted her hand, sitting up.

“Hey,” she whispered. “Sit up for me?”

Alisha complied, pulling her legs out from under Rose until both women sat on the bed before each other. Rose stood, walking behind Alisha, and carefully finding the zipper to her dress. Alisha stiffened but didn’t tell her to stop, so Rose slid the zipper down, letting Alisha catch the fabric around her chest as it came loose.

Rose sat behind her and reached around, grabbing a fist full of the fabric, and pulling it gently to see if Alisha would release it. She did, and Rose kept up the momentum to rid Alisha of the dress all together, until she sat in only her underwear and Rose was naked from the waist up. Rose let her fingers brush through Alisha’s hair, finding the tie that was holding her ponlytail in place and removing it so that her blonde hair swept around her shoulders, curling where the tie had held her hair in place all day.

Alisha’s shoulders moved as she took a deep breath, steeling herslef for what was to come, and spun around to face Rose, making no attempt to hide her body. She wrapped her arms around Rose’s torso and pressed their lips together, dragging her body so that they both fell onto the pillows.

Rose responded to her eagerness, pressing her lips on the mound of breast that stood out from Alisha’s bra. She made a new mark, one that would definitely stay for several days, as Alisha squirmed under her. When she sat back up, satisfied with her mark and wiping the saliva from her lips, Alisha darted forward like a viper, taking the skin of Rose’s neck into her mouth. She sucked hard, and Rose cried out without really meaning too.

While Alisha was preoccupied making her own mark below Rose’s ear, Rose let her hand travel back to the other woman’s panties. She ran her finger along the hem, testing the waters, before sliding her fingers between Alisha’s legs. Alisha broke her hold on Rose’s neck, throwing beck her head as Rose prssed her fingers into the pool forming between her legs. The wetness there soaked into her panties as Rose pressed against them, rubbing up and down the thin piece of fabric.

She watched Alisha’s face as she rubbed her. She had her eyes closed, and Rose slowly moved while she couldn’t see her, and then in one motion pushed aside the cups of her bra and took Alisha’s nipple into her mouth. Alisha’s eyes shot open, gasping, as Rose ran her tongue over the hardening bud. She manuevered her fingers expertly, sliding two of them through the side of Alisha’s panties, and eased them inside of her.

She moved them slowly, but pressed them deeply, turning Alisha into a dripping mess beneath her. Rose grinned, brushing her teeth against Alisha’s nipple as she pulled back. Alisha had one knee bent, and Rose positioned herself over it, pushing back on it so that Alisha’s knee was pressing between her legs.

Rose groaned at the contact, and Alisha lifted her knee, pushing it firmer aginst her, urging her on. Rose lowered herself over Alisha, diving for the nipple she had been neglecting, and Alisha reached down to grab Rose’s breasts as well. She held both of her nipples between her fingers, twisting the buds as Rose sucked on her flesh. Rose thrusted her fingers in and out of the woman below her, rapidly gaining pace until she was at a fast, steady rhythm. Every few thrusts she would give a little extra pressure, pushing deeper, then she would revert to quick, shallow fingering.

It had Alisha in a mess of moans, squirming beneath her, tugging on Rose’s nipples, and rubbing her knee against her until Rose had to break her contact with Alisha’s skin for breath, letting out her own series of heavy moans and pants.

Rose lowered herself until her face rested just above Alisha’s panties, and without taking them off or removing her fingers she pressed the flat of her tongue against the princess’s most sensitive part.

She could taste her through the soaked underwear, and as she dug her tongue against the fabric in tight patterns, rubbing her clit with her wet, warm tongue, Alisha began to lose her grip. Her hands reached for the bedsheets and she grabbed it in handfuls, pulling on the sheets as though trying to ground herself.

Rose didn’t hesitate. She could feel the build rising in Alisha, and she was going to give the princess a good time.

She pushed the panties to the side and slid her tongue between her folds properly, lapping up the wetness that Alisha had let out for her. Alisha’s hips bucked against Rose’s face and the fingers inside her. Rose slid in a third finger and pushed them in deep, her tongue working harder, and faster, until Alisha finally let out a muffled scream of relief.

Her walls pulsed around Rose’s fingers, and she kept them there, moving slowly, until Alisha had collapsed back onto the bed, panting. Rose gave a final lick to the soft folds before pulling back, licking her lips. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled down at Alisha, admirning her handiwork.

Alisha’s eye flitted open, her body obviously reeling from the orgasm. Rose smirked and moved to lay down on the pillow beside her, but once her head hit the bed Alisha was sitting up, her hands reaching for the waist of Rose’s pants.

Rose wasn’t going to protest. She hooked her thumbs in the tops of her pants and helped Alisha pull them down, dragging her panties with them. Alisha reached both arms behind herself and finally undid her bra, which had long since become crooked and useless. Alisha mimicked Rose again, her head hovering over the place between Rose’s legs.

Alisha’s green eyes jumped up to Rose’s gaze, and Rose smiled gently. She hadn’t expected the princess to be this eager, but she was more than willing to teach her. She gently slid both her hands into Alisha’s hair and lowered her head until her lips were carressing her folds.

“Tongue,” she whispered, and Alisha complied, sweeping the flat of her tongue up from Rose’s vagina all the way to the top of her folds. She groaned, pushing Alisha’s head down, and the princess got to work.

Her tongue ran its way between Rose’s lips, and then she plunged it inside of her, pushing it as deep as she could, her top lip pressing against Rose’s clit whether she knew it or not. Rose groaned, bucking her hips into Alisha’s tongue. Alisha responded eagerly, picking up her pace and reaching her hand up blindly, aiming for Rose’s chest. Rose caught her hand and led it to it destination, holding it there while her free hand guided Alisha further in the right direction.

It didn’t take long for Alisha to figure out what she was doing. Rose was enjoying the warmth of her mouth, and when Alisha lifted her head to concentrate the tip of her tonuge on Rose’s clit, Rose gently pushed her head in the right direction until she was hitting the exact right spot. When Alisha was sure she’d found it, as indicated by the thrusts and moans she elicited from Rose, she grabbed Rose’s breast hard, pushing her into the bed.

As the princess’s tongue brought Rose to her climax, she clutched the pillow beside her head and held it over her face, muffling the load moan she released. If someone came to check on the noise and found the princess eating out a traveling merchant, it’d be more trouble for Alisha than it would be for her.

As Rose’s legs stopped trembling and her breathing began leveling out, Alisha pulled herself up beside her, taking the pillow from her hands and laying it under her head. Both women lay beside each other, breathing heavily. Rose cracked open an eye and found Alisha’s eyes closed, though she couldn’t have been asleep.

It wouldn’t be so bad, she thought. Just for the night.

Rose rolled over, stretching her arm over Alisha and hugging their bodies close. Alisha nuzzled her head into Rose’s chest, wrapping her arms around Rose’s midsection. Rose sighed into Alisha’s hair, kissing the top of her head. She pulled the blankets up around them, and though they both knew Rose would be gone before Alisha woke up, they knew they’d see each other again.

In a perfect world, a better world—they would be able to wake up beside each other.

And maybe that day wasn’t so far off.


End file.
